This invention pertains to a magnet device, and more particularly to a rotary magnet device.
Many devices or apparatuses exist which utilize one or more magnetic fields to produce linear, reciprocative, or rotary motion, and it is to be expected that certain features accompanying each device or apparatus can be less than desirable in its function or presence. Some of these features are a varying magnetic field strength, an excess number of moving or stationary parts, varying magnetic polarity, and magnetic field force vectors that vary in strength and direction. Of course, some of these features can be necessary to the operation of the device or apparatus, but still may pose undesirable effects.
Some prior art devices produce motion by varying the polarity of the magnetic field in a defined area. Generally, this is accomplished by interchanging magnetic pieces of opposite polarity by means of some kind of actuating assembly. The necessity of removing one magnetic piece and replacing it with another magnetic piece of opposite polarity by means of an actuating assembly presents the undesirable possibility of the device becoming inoperative, or the likelihood of unscheduled maintenance due to the actuating assembly.
Still other devices produce motion by varying the strength of the magnetic field while keeping polarities constant. These types of prior art devices would appear to operate more efficiently if the magnetic field strengths could be maintained constant. Further, varying the strength of the magnetic field can be accompanied by variances in directions and magnitudes of the magnetic field force vectors, thereby effecting the operation of the device.